This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Objective: Decreased brain volumes in prefrontal, limbic and parietal areas have been found in women with borderline personality disorder (BPD). Recent models suggest impaired structural and functional connectivity in this condition. We therefore investigate the thickness of the corpus callosum, the largest connecting fiber bundle in the human brain. Method: We acquired MRI scans from 20 healthy women and 20 women with BPD. A novel computational mesh-based method is applied to measure callosal thickness at high spatial resolution.